The present invention generally relates to complimentary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOS) and metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), and more specifically, to forming MOSFETs using sidewall image transfer processes.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and gate electrode. The gate electrode is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectrics, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
N-type field effect transistors (nFET) and p-type field effect transistors (pFET) are two types of complementary MOSFETs. The nFET uses electrons as the current carriers and includes n-doped source and drain regions. The pFET uses holes as the current carriers and includes p-doped source and drain regions.
The FinFET is a type of MOSFET. The FinFET is a multiple-gate MOSFET device that mitigates the effects of short channels and reduces drain-induced barrier lowering. The “fin” refers to a semiconductor material patterned on a substrate that often has three exposed surfaces that form the narrow channel between source and drain regions. A thin dielectric layer arranged over the fin separates the fin channel from the gate. Because the fin provides a three dimensional surface for the channel region, a larger channel length may be achieved in a given region of the substrate as opposed to a planar FET device.
As CMOS scales to smaller dimensions, nanowire devices provide advantages. A nanowire is often suspended above the substrate by source/drain regions or the gate stack. Since the nanowire is suspended, the channel region of a nanowire device has 360 degrees of exposed area. The gate stack may be formed around the channel region of the nanowire to form a gate-all-around-device. The nanowire may provide even more surface area and greater channel length than a finFET device or planar FET device in a given region of a substrate. Nanowire FETs may be formed from stacked nanowires providing even greater layout density. Stacked nanowires provide, for example, increased drive current within a given layout area.
Gate spacers form an insulating film along gate sidewalls. Gate spacers may also initially be formed along sacrificial gate sidewalls in replacement gate technology. The gate spacers are used to define source/drain regions in active areas of a semiconductor layer located adjacent to the gate.
Device scaling in the semiconductor industry reduces costs, decreases power consumption, and provides faster devices with increased functions per unit area. Improvements in optical lithography have played a major role in device scaling. However, optical lithography has limitations for minimum dimensions and pitch, which are determined by the wavelength of the irradiation.